


angst(y).

by w4rl0rd



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, M/M, jesus man idk i feel like im inventing tags here, mark is not at all impressed with dark trying to be scary, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4rl0rd/pseuds/w4rl0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark falls asleep, only to awake inside one of Darkiplier's set up 'nightmares'.<br/>Mark however is not at all in the mood.</p><p>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	angst(y).

A rather sleep deprived and mentally exhausted Mark sat at his desk, running a hand through his tousled hair with a long sigh. 'I might need to take a small break' he thought. Editing this video was proving a difficult task considering the footage got cut off half way through, and the game kept crashing. The sensible thing to do would've just been to scrap it all and play something he knew'd work, like an old favourite or some easy game, but he was way too drained to appear on camera for everyone and worry them even more than they already do.Another sigh later, the young adult rested his head down on the wooden surface in front of him and shut his eyes for what seemed like a second-But undoubtedly was not. 

 

Mark woke up stumbling in what looked like a greyscale desert; pale sand blowing in what seemed like a strong, frosted wind.   
Shuddering, he wrapped his arms around himself, looking for any sort of refuge in the vast land surrounding him.  
There was no sun, nor was there a moon or anything at all.  
A plain obscure sky following its landscape.  
''For fucks sake...'' the man grumbled, trudging forward out of habit.

A rather deep, low raspy laugh surfaced from behind Mark, causing him to instantly turn around and groan.  
''I am not dealing with you''  
The dark eyed clone only smirked in response.  
''You have no say in what you deal with, this is my nightmare.  
Think of it as my gift to you.''  
The original Mr Fischbach rolled his eyes, standing up straight. He knew Dark better than anyone, and was therefore acquainted with his thirst for fear and reaction.  
If he called him out on his bullshit he'd soon tire.  
''Leave me alone Dark. You're not scary, I don't give a shit, and quite frank-ly, you can go fuck yourself.''  
He proceeded to walk onwards, back turned to the shadowed entity.   
Darkiplier stood rather uncertainly, deciding in remorse to follow on, skipping almost to catch up.   
''W- No wait you have to stay here and play my game..!''  
Mark turned around again and smiled kindly.  
''Fuck your game.''


End file.
